cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Promo Cards Gallery
This is a gallery of the Promo Cards released in the Japanese and English formats. 'Japanese' Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0001.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0001 PR-0001-R.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0001 ® PR-0002.jpg|Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night - PR/0002 PR-0003.jpg|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0003 PR-0004.jpg|Exile Dragon - PR/0004 PR-0005.jpg|Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave - PR/0005 PR-0006.jpg|Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon - PR/0006 PR-0007.jpg|Wingal - PR/0007 PR-0008.jpg|Knight Squire, Allen - PR/0008 PR-0009.jpg|Circle Magus - PR/0009 PR-0010.jpg|Alfred Early - PR/0010 PR-0011.jpg|Lion Mane Stallion - PR/0011 PR-0012.jpg|Glyme - PR/0012 Cardfight Pack Vol. 1 PR-0013.jpg|Miru Biru - PR/0013 PR-0014.jpg|Giro - PR/0014 PR-0015.jpg|Dragonic Executioner - PR/0015 PR-0016.jpg|Dragon Armored Knight - PR/0016 PR-0017.jpg|Petal Fairy - PR/0017 PR-0018.jpg|Cup Bowler - PR/0018 Cardfight Pack Vol. 2 PR-0019.jpg|Omniscience Madonna - PR/0019 PR-0020.jpg|Sphere Magus - PR/0020 PR-0021.jpg|Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon - PR/0021 PR-0022.jpg|King Seahorse - PR/0022 PR-0023.jpg|High Dog Breeder, Seiran - PR/0023 PR-0024.jpg|Dragonic Vanisher - PR/0024 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0025.jpg|Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night - PR/0025 PR-0026.jpg|Wyvern Strike, Plajuri - PR/0026 PR-0027.jpg|Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc - PR/0027 PR-0028.jpg|Eagle Knight of the Skies - PR/0028 PR-0029.jpeg|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0029 PR-0030.jpg|Dragonic Waterfall - PR/0030 Cardfight Pack Vol. 3 PR-0031.jpg|Holy Disaster Dragon - PR/0031 PR-0032.jpg|Blue Scale Deer - PR/0032 PR-0033.jpg|Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo - PR/0033 PR-0034.jpg|Gyro Slinger - PR/0034 PR-0035.jpg|Knowledge Drunkard - PR/0035 PR-0036.jpg|Purple Trapezist - PR/0036 Separate Promo Cards Releases Cursed Lancer.jpg|Cursed Lancer - PR/0037 PR_38.jpg|Kungfu Kid, Bolta - PR/0038 Grape Shot Wyvern.jpg|Grapeshot Wyvern - PR/0039 Blaster Keroro.jpg|Blaster Keroro - PR/0040 Swordsman of the Twin Shine, Marhaus.jpg|Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus - PR/0041 Flare Whip Dragon.jpg|Flare Whip Dragon - PR/0042 Cardfight Pack Vol. 4 Triple Dark Armor.jpg|Triple Dark Armor - PR/0043 Darkside Pegasus.jpg|Darkside Pegasus - PR/0044 Majin Soldat.jpg|Genie Soldat - PR/0045 Ground Combat Support Type, Enigship.jpg|Land Battle Support Type, Enigship - PR/0046 Bloody Cuff.jpg|Bloody Calf - PR/0047 Megacolony Combatant B.jpg|Megacolony Battler B - PR/0048 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0049.jpg|Muscle Hercules - PR/0049 PR-0050.jpg|Commander, Garry Gannon - PR/0050 PR-0051.jpeg|Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu - PR/0051 Demonic Dragon Guru, Makoraga.jpg|Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga - PR/0052 Conjurer Mithril.jpg|Conjurer of Mithril - PR/0053 PR-0054.jpg|No Life King, Death Anchor - PR/0054 PR-0055.jpg|Coongal - PR/0055 PR-0056.jpg|Dreadcharge Dragon - PR/0056 Cardfight Pack Vol. 5 BrightLanceDragoon.jpg|Brightlance Dragoon - PR/0057 RisingPhoenix.jpg|Rising Phoenix - PR/0058 Laudine.jpg|Battle Flag Knight, Laudine - PR/0059 Turboraizer12.jpg|Turboraizer - PR/0060 RedMagma.jpg|Red Magma - PR/0061 GreedShade.jpg|Greed Shade - PR/0062 Separate Promo Cards Releases Vgpr0063.jpg|Satellitefall Dragon - PR/0063 PR-0064.jpg|Blaster Mameshiba - PR/0064 Incandescent_Lion%2C_Keroro_Ezel.jpg|Incandescent Lion, Keroro Ezel - PR/0065 Vgpr0066.jpg|Cursed Lancer - PR/0066 PR-0067.jpg|The Dark Dictator - PR/0067 PR-0068.jpg|Dark Lord of Pale Moon - PR/0068 Cardfight Pack Vol. 6 PR-0069.jpg|Battle Sister, Omelet - PR/0069 PR-0070.jpg|Blackmane Witch - PR/0070 PR-0071.jpg|Rumble Gun Dragon - PR/0071 PR-0072.jpg|Flirtatious Succubus - PR/0072 PR-0073.jpg|Cycling Actor - PR/0073 PR-0074.jpg|Beaker Holstein - PR/0074 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0075.jpg|Midnight Bunny - PR/0075 PR-0076.jpg|Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest - PR/0076 PR-0077.jpg|Stamp Sea Otter - PR/0077 PR-0078.jpg|Soul Saver Dragon - PR/0078 PR-0079.jpg|Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict - PR/0079 PR-0080.jpg|Spiderman - PR/0080 Cardfight Pack Vol. 7 PR-0077.jpg|Stamp Sea Otter - PR/0077 Medical Gunner, Hermieres.jpg|Medical Gunner, Hermieres - PR/0081 Assault Dragon, Circular Spino.jpg|Assault Dragon, Circular Spino - PR/0082 Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki.jpg|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki - PR/0083 PR-0084.jpg|Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat - PR/0084 Battle Siren, Nepheri.jpg|Battle Siren, Neferli - PR/0085 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0086.jpeg|Ladybug Cavalry - PR/0086 PR-0087.jpeg|Voltage Claw Dragon - PR/0087 PR-0088.jpeg|Creeping Dark Goat - PR/0088 PR-0089.jpeg|Blaster Blade - PR/0089 PR-0090.jpg|Knight of Afterglow, Gerard - PR/0090 PR-0091.jpg|Turbulence Dragon - PR/0091 PR-0092.jpeg|Exculpate the Blaster - PR/0092 PR-0093.jpeg|Crimson Lightning Dragon - PR/0093 PR-0094.jpg|Kumamon - PR/0094 Cardfight Pack Vol. 8 PR-0095.jpg|Coral Princess, Thetis - PR/0095 PR-0096.jpg|Holy Edge Knight - PR/0096 PR-0097.jpg|Dragon Dancer, Stormy - PR/0097 PR-0098.jpg|Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro - PR/0098 PR-0099.jpg|Earth Gunner - PR/0099 PR-0100.jpg|Soft Tank Sloth - PR/0100 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0101.jpg|Kidani Baron - PR/0101 PR-0102.jpg|Shield Knight of the Clouds - PR/0102 PR-0103.jpg|Blaster Keroro Dark - PR/0103 PR-0104.jpg|Soul Saver Dragon - PR/0104 PR-0105.jpg|Blaster Dark - PR/0105 PR-0106.png|Dragonic Overlord - PR/0106 PR-0107.jpg|Storm Bring Dragon - PR/0107 PR-0108.jpg|Electrohm, Elia - PR/0108 PR-0109.jpg|Red Pulse Dracokid - PR/0109 PR-0110.jpg|Golden Knight, Garo - PR/0110 PR-0111.jpg|Demonic Beast, Zaruba - PR/0111 PR-0112.jpg|Blue Dragon Knight, Garo - PR/0112 PR-0113.png|Wingal Liberator - PR/0113 PR-0114.jpg|Wingal Liberator - PR/0114 PR-0115.jpg|Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu - PR/0115 Cardfight Pack Vol. 9 PR-0116.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - PR/0116 PR-0117.jpg|Crimson Witch, Radish - PR/0117 PR-0118.jpg|Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - PR/0118 PR-0119.jpg|Dimensional Robo, Daibrave - PR/0119 PR-0120.jpg|Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon - PR/0120 PR-0121.jpg|Machining Armor Beetle - PR/0121 Triumphant Return of the King of Knights Promos PR-0010-RRR.jpg|Alfred Early - PR/0010 (RRR) PR-0030-RRR.jpg|Dragonic Waterfall - PR/0030 (RRR) PR-0054-RRR.jpg|No Life King, Death Anchor - PR/0054 (RRR) PR-0067-RRR.jpg|The Dark Dictator - PR/0067 (RRR) PR-0092-RRR.jpg|Exculpate the Blaster - PR/0092 (RRR) Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0122.jpg|Assault Sky Knight - PR/0122 PR-0123.jpg|Frontline Valkyrie, Laurel - PR/0123 PR-0124.jpg|Existence Angel - PR/0124 PR-0125.jpg|Ferald Kingdom, Queen Lyne - PR/0125 PR-0126.jpg|Dark Noble, Muma - PR/0126 PR-0127.jpg|Fire Leon - PR/0127 PR-0128.jpg|Legendary Star, DAIGO - PR/0128 PR-0129.jpg|Black DAIGO - PR/0129 PR-0130.jpg|Sealed Demon Dragon, Dungaree - PR/0130 PR-0131.jpg|Alluring Succubus - PR/0131 Ride to Victory promos PR-0089-R.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0089 ® PR-0105-R.jpg|Blaster Dark - PR/0105 ® PR-0106-R.jpg|Dragonic Overlord - PR/106 ® Cardfight Pack Vol. 10 PR-0132.jpg|Battle Sister, Candy - PR/0132 PR-0133.jpg|Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid - PR/0133 PR-0134.jpg|Graphite Cannon Dragon - PR/0134 PR-0135.jpg|Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon - PR/0135 PR-0136.jpg|Indifferent Succubus - PR/0136 PR-0137.jpg|Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos - PR/0137 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0138.jpg|Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn - PR/0138 PR-0139.jpg|Sword of Hope, Richard - PR/0139 PR-0140.jpg|Knight of Entropy - PR/0140 PR-0141.jpg|Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster - PR/0141 PR-0142.jpg|CEO Amaterasu - PR/0142 PR-0142-RRR.jpg|CEO Amaterasu - PR/0142 (RRR) PR-0143.jpg|Pentagonal Magus - PR/0143 PR-0144.jpg|Strike Star-vader, Krypton - PR/0144 PR-0145.jpg|Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon - PR/0145 PR-0146.jpg|Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star - PR/0146 PR-0147.jpg|Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon - PR/0147 PR-0148.jpg|Opener of Dark Gates - PR/0148 PR-0149.jpg|Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium - PR/0149 PR-0150.png|Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse - PR/0150 PR-0151.png|Gust Blaster Dragon - PR/0151 Cardfight Pack Vol.11 PR-0152.jpg|Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia - PR/0152 PR-0153.jpg|Thousand Name Wyvern Knight - PR/0153 PR-0154.jpg|Jetraizer - PR/0154 PR-0155.jpg|Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett - PR/0155 PR-0156.jpg|Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia - PR/0156 PR-0157.jpg|Taping Cat - PR/0157 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0158.jpg|Papilugal - PR/0158 PR-0159.jpg|Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum - PR/0159 Lock Break Campaign PR-0160A.jpg|Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon - PR/0160A PR-0160B (Sample).jpg|Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon - PR/0160B PR-0161A.jpg|Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo - PR/0161A PR-0161B (Sample).jpg|Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo - PR/0161B PR-0162A.jpg|Goddess of Law, Justitia - PR/0162A PR-0162B (Sample).jpg|Goddess of Law, Justitia - PR/0162B PR-0163A (Sample).jpg|Seal Dragon, Georgette - PR/0163A PR-0163B.jpg|Seal Dragon, Georgette - PR/0163B PR-0164A.jpg|Gravity Bolt Dragon - PR/0164A PR-0164B (Sample).jpg|Gravity Bolt Dragon - PR/0164B PR-0165A.png|Stealth Beast, Metamorfox - PR/0165A PR-0165B.png|Stealth Beast, Metamorfox - PR/0165B Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0166.jpg|Awakening Liberator, Freed - PR/0166 PR-0167.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - PR/0167 PR-0168.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - PR/0168 PR-0169.jpg|Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon - PR/0169 PR-0170.jpg|Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid - PR/0170 PR-0171.jpg|Creeping Dark Goat - PR/0171 PR-0172.png|Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon - PR/0172 PR-0173.png|Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum - PR/0173 PR-0174.png|Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn - PR/0174 PR-0175.png|Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle - PR/0175 PR-0176.png|Dimensional Robo, Dailander - PR/0176 PR-0177.png|Dimensional Robo, Daiheart - PR/0177 PR-0178.png|Partner Edge Dragoon - PR/0178 Cardfight Pack Vol. 12 PR-0179.png|Shadow Blaze Dragon - PR/0179 PR-0180.png|Dragon Dancer, Arabella - PR/0180 PR-0181.png|Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape -PR/0181 PR-0182.png|Cheer Girl, Carol - PR/0182 PR-0183.png|Egg Juggler - PR/0183 PR-0184.png|Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse - PR/0184 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0185.png|Costume Idol, Alk - PR/0185 PR-0186.png|Planet Idol, Pacifica - PR/0186 PR-0187.png|Shangri-La Star, Coral - PR/0187 PR-0188.png|Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios - PR/0188 PR-0189.png|Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios - PR/0189 PR-0190.png|Machine Divine General Giga Road - PR/0190 Cardfight Pack Vol. 13 PR-0191.png|Sacred Beast Seeker, Claude - PR/0191 PR-0192.png|Brawler, Sky Blow Dragon - PR/0192 PR-0193.png|Maximum Raizer - PR/0193 PR-0194.png|Wild Hitter - PR/0194 PR-0195B.png|Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl - PR/0195 (B) PR-0195W.png|Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl - PR/0195 (W) PR-0196.png|Maiden of Dreaming Aroma - PR/0196 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0197.png|Clowdia - PR/0197 PR-0198.png|Spark Kid Dragoon - PR/0198 PR-0199.png|Wild Blade Seeker, Pellam - PR/0199 PR-0200.png|Brawler, Thunder Arrow Dracokid -PR/0200 PR-0201.png|King of Knights, Ezzell - PR/0201 PR-0202.png|Brawler, Plasma Claw Dragon - PR/0202 Lock on Victory! PR-0203.png|Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium - PR/0203 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0204.png|Seeker of Bravery, Ars - PR/0204 PR-0205.png|Little Fighter, Cron - PR/0205 PR-0206.png|Black Ring Chain, Pleiades - PR/0206 Cardfight Pack Vol. 14 PR-0207.png|Imposing Liberator, Danner - PR/0207 PR-0208.png|Star-vader, Morion Star Dragon - PR/0208 PR-0209.png|Witch of Attraction, Adora - PR/0209 PR-0210.png|Twilight Regalia, Hesperis - PR/0210 PR-0211.png|Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon - PR/0211 PR-0212.png|Ancient Dragon, Geoconda - PR/0212 Separate Promo Cards Release PR-0213.png|Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham - PR/0213 PR-0214.png|Liberator of Dignity, Elidos - PR/0214 PR-0215.png|Shading Star-vader, Sulfur - PR/0215 PR-0216.png|Dragonic Overlord - PR/0216 PR-0217.png|Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon - PR/0217 PR-0218.png|Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare - PR/0218 PR-0219.png|CEO Amaterasu - PR/0219 PR-0220.png|Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" - PR/0220 PR-0221.png|Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei - PR/0221 PR-0222.png|Blaster Blade - PR/0222 Summer Legion Festival PR-0223.png|Seeker, Light Saver Dragon - PR/0223 PR-0224.png|Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon - PR/0224 PR-0225.png|Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael - PR/0225 PR-0226.png|Dosage Celestial, Asmodel - PR/0226 PR-0227.png|Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei - PR/0227 PR-0228.png|Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha - PR/0228 PR-0229.png|Cracking Beast Tamer - PR/0229 PR-0230.png|Barking Sky Tiger - PR/0230 PR-0231.png|Machining Tarantula mk II - PR/0231 PR-0232.png|Machining Hornet mk II - PR/0232 PR-0233.png|Magic Scientist, Tester Fox - PR/0233 PR-0234.png|Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox - PR/0234 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0235.png|Detonix Drill Dragon - PR/0235 PR-0236.png|Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka - PR/0236 Bermuda Triangle Summer Vacation Set PR-0237.png|Dream Team, Madre - PR/0237 PR-0238.png|Costume Idol, Alk - PR/0238 PR-0239.png|Shangri-La Star, Coral - PR/0239 PR-0240.png|Top Idol, Riviere - PR/0240 PR-0241.png|Planet Idol, Pacifica - PR/0241 PR-0242.png|Velvet Voice, Raindear - PR/0242 PR-0243.png|Dream Team, Dios - PR/0243 PR-0244.png|Eternal Memory, Lorens - PR/0244 PR-0245.png|Mirage Sign, Urmia - PR/0245 Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0246.png|Seeker of Bravery, Ars - PR/0246 PR-0247.png|Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham - PR/0247 PR-0248.png|Knight of Reform, Ladinas - PR/0248 PR-0249.png|Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia - PR/0249 PR-0250.png|Harmonics Messiah - PR/0250 Cardfight Pack Vol.15 PR-0251.png|Sacred Wielding Seeker, Octavius - PR/0251 PR-0252.png|Weather Girl, Ramune - PR/0252 PR-0253.png|Jade Nail Dragon - PR/0253 PR-0254.png|Stealth Beast, Tobihiko - PR/0254 PR-0255.png|Brawler, Earthcrack Dragon - PR/0255 PR-0256.png|King Serpent - PR/0256 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0257.png|Libergal - PR/0257 Get! Special Promo Card Caravan 2014 PR-0258.png|Heat Elemental, Magum - PR/0258 PR-0259.png|Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain - PR/0259 PR-0260.png|Jewel Knight, Swordmy - PR/0260 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0261.png|Battle Sister, Taffy - PR/0261 PR-0262.png|Steam Breath Dragon - PR/0262 PR-0263.png|Laurel Knight, Sicilus - PR/0263 PR-0264.png|Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini - PR/0264 PR-0265.png|Extreme Leader, Raybird - PR/0265 PR-0266.png|King of Knights, Alfred - PR/0266 PR-0267.png|Blaster Blade - PR/0267 PR-0268.png|Dragonic Overlord - PR/0268 Cardfight Pack Vol.16 PR-0269.png|Sanctuary Guard Guarantee - PR/0269 PR-0270.png|Magical Gambler - PR/0270 PR-0271.png|Steam Fighter, Mesh-he - PR/0271 PR-0272.png|Hydro Lance, Tzanis - PR/0272 PR-0273.png|Label Pangolin - PR/0273 PR-0274.png|Sour Slicer - PR/0274 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0275.png|Tidal Assault - PR/0275 PR-0276.png|Maiden of Flower Screen - PR/0276 PR-0277.png|Kumamon - PR/0277 PR-0278.png|Knight of Sincerity - PR/0278 PR-0279.png|Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell - PR/0279 PR-0280.png|Desert Gunner, Shoran - PR/0280 PR-0281.png|Divergence Dragon - PR/0281 PR-0282.png|Couple Dagger Sailor - PR/0282 PR-0283.png|Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia - PR/0283 PR-0284.png|Taping Cat - PR/0284 Comic Market 87 Revival Legion Set PR-0285.png|Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume - PR/0285 PR-0286.png|CEO Amaterasu - PR/0286 PR-0287.png|Rising Star, Trois - PR/0287 PR-0288.png|Top Idol, Riviere - PR/0288 PR-0289.png|King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell - PR/0289 PR-0290.png|King of Knights, Alfred - PR/0290 PR-0291.png|True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser - PR/0291 PR-0292.png|Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha - PR/0292 PR-0293.png|Amon's Leader, Astaroth - PR/0293 PR-0294.png|Demon World Marquis, Amon - PR/0294 PR-0295.png|Libergal - PR/0295 PR-0296.png|Great Sage of Contradiction, Jirron - PR/0296 PR-0297.png|Steam Soldier, Alu - PR/0297 Cardfight Pack Vol.17 PR-0298.png|Coolgal - PR/0298 PR-0299.png|Knight of Solemnity, Balberith - PR/0299 PR-0300.png|Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud - PR/0300 PR-0301.png|Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka - PR/0301 PR-0302.png|Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot - PR/0302 PR-0303.png|Visionary Gemini - PR/0303 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0304.png|Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter - PR/0304 PR-0305.png|Lady Battler of the White Dwarf - PR/0305 PR-0306.png|Shading Star-vader, Sulfur - PR/0306 PR-0307.png|Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium - PR/0307 PR-0308.png|Demonic Beast, Degoru - PR/0308 PR-0309.png|Humanoid Magical Tool, Ago - PR/0309 PR-0310.png|Golden Knight, Garo Sho - PR/0310 PR-0311.png|Sabmyu - PR/0311 PR-0312.png|Fiercebau - PR/0312 PR-0313.png|Fiercebau - PR/0313 PR-0314.png|Decipherer of Prohibited Books - PR/0314 PR-0315.png|Fhamgal - PR/0315 PR-0316.png|Lizard Soldier, Bellog - PR/0316 PR-0317.png|Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver - PR/0317 PR-0318.png|Dark Metal Chameleon - PR/0318 PR-0319.png|Flying Librarian - PR/0319 PR-0320.png|Mikazuki Munechika - PR/0320 PR-0321.png|Magical Yell, Nina - PR/0321 Cardfight Pack Vol.18 PR-0322.png|Medical Bomber Nurse - PR/0322 PR-0323.png|Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus - PR/0323 PR-0324.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandranger - PR/0324 PR-0325.png|Brasschain Dragon - PR/0325 PR-0326.png|Brillian Blister - PR/0326 PR-0327.png|Maiden of Flower Pistol - PR/0327 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0328.png|Mikazuki Munechika - PR/0328 PR-0329.png|Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica - PR/0329 PR-0330.png|Costume Idol, Alk - PR/0330 PR-0331.png|Aurora Star, Coral - PR/0331 PR-0332.png|Duo Stage Storm, Iori - PR/0332 PR-0333.png|Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku - PR/0333 PR-0334.png|Osaka Spokesman Lieutenant Governor Mozuyan - PR/0334 PR-0335.png|Light Elemental, Sunny - PR/0335 PR-0336.png|Maiden of Delphinium - PR/0336 PR-0337.png|Waving Deletor, Greidhol - PR/0337 PR-0338.png|Geisharaizer - PR/0338 PR-0339.png|Swordsman of Light, Ahmes - PR/0339 PR-0340.png|Waving Deletor, Greidhol - PR/0340 PR-0341.png|Steam Fighter, Galumu - PR/0341 PR-0342.png|Steam Fighter, Galumu - PR/0342 PR-0343.png|Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia - PR/0343 PR-0344.png|Daydream Tone, Arny - PR/0344 PR-0345.png|Nightmare Doll, Juliet - PR/0345 PR-0346.png|A (Daily) Blue Vote! Vangaro - PR/0346 Stride to Victory!! PR-0347.png|Steam Breath Dragon - PR/0347 PR-0348.png|Laurel Knight, Sicilus - PR/0348 PR-0349.png|Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini - PR/0349 PR-0350.png|Kelpie Rider, Nikki - PR/0350 PR-0351.png|Destiny Dealer - PR/0351 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0352.png|KIRIMI-chan. - PR/0352 PR-0353.png|Escort Ship "Izumo" - PR/0353 PR-0354.png|Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon - PR/0354 PR-0355.png|Steam Breath Dragon - PR/0355 PR-0356.png|Heart Thump Worker - PR/0356 PR-0357.png|Miracle of Luna Square, Clifford - PR/0357 PR-0358.png|Nightmare Doll, Alice - PR/0358 PR-0359.png|Purple Trapezist - PR/0359 PR-0360.png|Battle Sister, Pannacotta - PR/0360 PR-0361.png|Libergal - PR/0361 PR-0362.png|Black-winged Swordbreaker - PR/0362 PR-0363.png|Dragonic Burnout - PR/0363 PR-0364.png|Dark Metal Chameleon - PR/0364 PR-0365.png|Flying Librarian - PR/0365 PR-0366.png|Purple Trapezist - PR/0366 PR-0367.png|Tick-away Dragon - PR/0367 PR-0368.png|King Serpent - PR/0368 PR-0369.png|Chocolatier, Ronne - PR/369 PR-0370.png|Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka - PR/0370 PR-0371.png|Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" - PR/0371 PR-0372.png|Star-vader, Mulepton - PR/0372 PR-0373.png|Cheer Girl, Lucy - PR/0373 PR-0374.png|Sage of Transition, Lyron - PR/0374 PR-0375.png|Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose - PR/0375 PR-0376.png|Savage Foxy - PR/0376 PR-0377.png|Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei - PR/0377 PR-0378.png|Golden Dragon, Rising Shine Dragon - PR/0378 PR-0379.png|Dragon Knight, Rulen - PR/0379 PR-0380.png|Maiden of Sweet Berry - PR/0380 PR-0381.png|Role of Aichi Sendou, Shunya Ohira - PR/0381 PR-0382.png|Role of Toshiki Kai, Kento - PR/0382 PR-0383.png|Role of Ren Suzugamori, Toshiyuki Someya - PR/0383 PR-0384.png|Role of Kourin Tatsunagi, Suzuko Mimori - PR/0384 PR-0385.png|Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon - PR/0385 PR-0386.png|Sea Strolling Banshee - PR/0386 PR-0387.png|Skeleton Assault Troops Captain - PR/0387 PR-0388.png|Devildom Chemist - PR/0388 PR-0389.png|Sanctuary Guard DAIGO - PR/0389 PR-0390.png|Chrono Dran - PR/0390 PR-0391.png|Knight of Early Dawn, Coel - PR/0391 PR-0392.png|Swordmaster Mimic - PR/0392 PR-0393.png|Hidden Edge Crow - PR/0393 PR-0394.png|Soniccgal - PR/0394 PR-0395.png|Endless Flare Dragon - PR/0395 PR-0396.png|Raven-haired Ezel - PR/0396 PR-0397.png|Excite Battle Sister, Gelato - PR/0397 PR-0398.png|Raven-haired Ezel - PR/0398 PR-0399.png|Excite Battle Sister, Gelato - PR/0399 PR-0400.png|Duo Absolute Sister, Meer - PR/0400 PR-0401.png|Dreaming Step, Shizuku - PR/0401 PR-0402.png|Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia - PR/0402 PR-0403.png|Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon - PR/0403 PR-0404.png|Dragon Dancer, Karin - PR/0404 PR-0405.png|Chronojet Dragon - PR/0405 PR-0406.png|Blue Sky Knight, Altmile - PR/0406 PR-0407.png|Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha - PR/0407 Parallels Heal Trigger Pack PR-0408.png|Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine - PR/0408 PR-0409.png|Lozenge Magus - PR/0409 PR-0410.png|Sunny Smile Angel - PR/0410 PR-0411.png|Healing Revenger - PR/0411 PR-0412.png|Naapgal Liberator - PR/0412 PR-0413.png|Witch of Big Pots, Laurier - PR/0413 PR-0414.png|Mother Orb Dragon - PR/0414 PR-0415.png|Stealth Fiend, Zashikihime - PR/0415 PR-0416.png|Savage Healer - PR/0416 PR-0417.png|Stealth Fiend, Yukihime - PR/0417 PR-0418.png|Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo - PR/0418 PR-0419.png|Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny - PR/0419 PR-0420.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandrescue - PR/0420 PR-0421.png|Recollection Star-vader, Tellurium - PR/0421 PR-0422.png|Magical Manager - PR/0422 PR-0423.png|Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick - PR/0423 PR-0424.png|Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia - PR/0424 PR-0425.png|Steam Maiden, Uluru - PR/0425 PR-0426.png|Good Luck Charm Banshee - PR/0426 PR-0427.png|PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor - PR/0427 PR-0428.png|Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor - PR/0428 PR-0429.png|Cocoon Healer - PR/0429 PR-0430.png|Broadcast Rabbit - PR/0430 PR-0431.png|Hibiscus Musketeer, Hanah - PR/0431 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0432.png|Zippy Zippy Worker - PR/0432 PR-0433.png|Steam Maiden, Kullasina - PR/0433 PR-0434.png|Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus - PR/0434 PR-0435.png|Coolgal - PR/0435 PR-0436.png|Medical Bomber Nurse - PR/0436 PR-0437.png|Dragonic Gaias - PR/0437 PR-0438.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandlady - PR/0438 PR-0439.png|Eccentric Dissector - PR/0439 PR-0440.png|Thunderbolt Shockwave Colossus - PR/0440 PR-0441.png|Wonder Frill, Nanoka - PR/0441 PR-0442.png|Steam Fighter, Mesh-he - PR/0442 PR-0443.png|Mini Recital, Nakuru - PR/0443 PR-0444.png|Player of the Holy Harp, Nimane - PR/0444 PR-0445.png|Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto - PR/0445 PR-0446.png|Wind-slicing Stealth Rogue, Arashima - PR/0446 PR-0447.png|Black-spotted Flash Gun, Papilrae - PR/0447 PR-0448.png|Thunder Elemental, Gororo - PR/0448 PR-0449.png|Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru - PR/0449 PR-0450.png|Pulsar, Speedy Bunny - PR/0450 PR-0451.png|Steam Maiden, Melem - PR/0451 Parallels Critical Trigger Pack PR-0452.png|Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger - PR/0452 PR-0453.png|Battle Sister, Ginger - PR/0453 PR-0454.png|Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza - PR/0454 PR-0455.png|Revenger, Air Raid Dragon - PR/0455 PR-0456.png|Liberator of Hope, Epona - PR/0456 PR-0457.png|Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel - PR/0457 PR-0458.png|Seal Dragon, Biella - PR/0458 PR-0459.png|Stealth Beast, Tobihiko - PR/0459 PR-0460.png|Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden - PR/0460 PR-0461.png|Fox Tamer, Izuna - PR/0461 PR-0462.png|Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle - PR/0462 PR-0463.png|Minimum Raizer - PR/0463 PR-0464.png|Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf - PR/0464 PR-0465.png|Star-vader, Weiss Soldat - PR/0465 PR-0466.png|Sonic Breaker - PR/0466 PR-0467.png|Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand - PR/0467 PR-0468.png|Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon - PR/0468 PR-0469.png|Steam Scara, Ka-lanma - PR/0469 PR-0470.png|Jimmy the Ghostie - PR/0470 PR-0471.png|Duo Pride Crown, Madeira - PR/0471 PR-0472.png|Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper - PR/0472 PR-0473.png|Machining Scorpion - PR/0473 PR-0474.png|Holder Hedgehog - PR/0474 PR-0475.png|Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel - PR/0475 PR-0476.png|Thunder Elemental, Gororo - PR/0476 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0477.png|Stripping Shadow - PR/0477 PR-0478.png|Taboo Evil-eye, Blanc - PR/0478 PR-0479.png|Furyminute Dragon - PR/0479 PR-0480.png|Arc Saver Dragon - PR/0480 PR-0481.png|Mike the Shipwright - PR/0481 PR-0482.png|Gadget Maiden Maki - PR/0482 PR-0483.png|Arc Saver Dragon - PR/0483 PR-0484.png|Mike the Shipwright - PR/0484 PR-0485.png|Gadget Maiden Maki - PR/0485 PR-0486.png|Steam Soldier, Gigil - PR/0486 PR-0487.png|Dark Knight, Ludvik - PR/0487 PR-0488.png|Dark Night Maiden, Macha - PR/0488 PR-0489.png|Dragwizard, Cian - PR/0489 PR-0490.png|Aisai-san - PR/0490 PR-0491.png|Aisai-chan - PR/0491 PR-0492.png|Aisai-san - PR/0492 PR-0493.png|Aisai-chan - PR/0493 PR-0494.png|Chronodragon Nextage - PR/0494 PR-0495.png|Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile - PR/0495 PR-0496.png|Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha - PR/0496 PR-0497.png|Holy Dragon, Laserguard Dragon - PR/0497 PR-0498.png|Knight of Twin Sword - PR/0498 PR-0499.png|Headwind Knight, Selim - PR/0499 PR-0500.png|Sacred Tree Dragon, Rain Breath Dragon - PR/0500 PR-0501.png|Maiden of Gladiolus - PR/0501 PR-0502.png|Pure Maiden, Katrina - PR/0502 PR-0503.png|Blaster Blade Spirit - PR/0503 PR-0504.png|Knight of Reform, Pir - PR/0504 PR-0505.png|Hope Keeper - PR/0505 PR-0506.png|Upstream Dragon - PR/0506 PR-0507.png|Glimmer Breath Dragon - PR/0507 PR-0508.png|Steam Scara, Gigi - PR/0508 PR-0509.png|Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant - PR/0509 PR-0510.png|Ideal Maiden, Thuria - PR/0510 PR-0511.png|Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga - PR/0511 PR-0512.png|Knight of Red Flash, Ferdiad - PR/0512 PR-0513.png|Demonic Sword Pirate, Dianne - PR/0513 PR-0514.png|Battle Siren, Pantea - PR/0514 PR-0515.png|Black-winged Swordbreaker - PR/0515 PR-0516.png|History-maker Dragon - PR/0516 PR-0517.png|Commander Laurel - PR/0517 PR-0518.png|Holy Mage, Pwyll - PR/0518 PR-0519.png|Cutie Paratrooper - PR/0519 PR-0520.png|Floral Paladin, Flogal - PR/0520 PR-0521.png|Metapulsar, Altered Dragon - PR/0521 PR-0522.png|Covetous Succubus - PR/0522 PR-0523.png|Wertiger Jaeger - PR/0523 PR-0524.png|Dark Knight of Nightmareland - PR/0524 PR-0525.png|Catharsis Vivid - PR/0525 PR-0526.png|Black Mixer, Hiniel - PR/0526 Parallels Stand And Draw Trigger Pack PR-0527.png|Margal - PR/0527 PR-0528.png|Sarugal - PR/0528 PR-0529.png|Battle Sister, Tiramisu - PR/0529 PR-0530.png|Bell-ringing Miko, Ouka - PR/0530 PR-0531.png|Fever Therapy Nurse - PR/0531 PR-0532.png|Surgery Angel - PR/0532 PR-0533.png|Howl Owl - PR/0533 PR-0534.png|Mage of the Rogue Eye, Arsur - PR/0534 PR-0535.png|Falcon Knight of the Azure - PR/0535 PR-0536.png|Player of the Holy Pipe, Gerrie - PR/0536 PR-0537.png|Regalia of Foredoom, Lot Angel - PR/0537 PR-0538.png|Goddess of Sound Sleep, Tahro - PR/0538 PR-0539.png|Gattling Claw Dragon - PR/0539 PR-0540.png|Inspire Yell Dragon - PR/0540 PR-0541.png|Stealth Fiend, Warashibehime - PR/0541 PR-0542.png|Stealth Dragon, Onibidoushi - PR/0542 PR-0543.png|Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo - PR/0543 PR-0544.png|Coelamagnum - PR/0544 PR-0545.png|Stealth Fiend, Rokuro Lady - PR/0545 PR-0546.png|Stealth Dragon, Hiden Scroll - PR/0546 PR-0547.png|Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle - PR/0547 PR-0548.png|Dragon Dancer, Vianne - PR/0548 PR-0549.png|Beast Deity, Van Paurus - PR/0549 PR-0550.png|Energy Girl - PR/0550 PR-0551.png|Dimensional Robo, Daicrane - PR/0551 PR-0552.png|Operator Girl, Linka - PR/0552 PR-0553.png|Beloved Child of Superstring Theory - PR/0553 PR-0554.png|Shockwave Star-vader, Dysprosium - PR/0554 PR-0555.png|Cheer Girl, Pauline - PR/0555 PR-0556.png|Devil Watch - PR/0556 PR-0557.png|Hysteric Shirley - PR/0557 PR-0558.png|Monochrome of Nightmareland - PR/0558 PR-0559.png|Rainbow Magician - PR/0559 PR-0560.png|Prankster Girl of Mirrorland - PR/0560 PR-0561.png|Luckypot Dracokid - PR/0561 PR-0562.png|Steam Battler, Ur-Watar - PR/0562 PR-0563.png|Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare - PR/0563 PR-0564.png|Mick the Ghostie and Family - PR/0564 PR-0565.png|Heartful Ale, Fundy - PR/0565 PR-0566.png|Jump on the Water! Amelie - PR/0566 PR-0567.png|Battle Siren, Mallika - PR/0567 PR-0568.png|Dolphin Soldier of Leaping Windy Seas - PR/0568 PR-0569.png|Ingot Chafer - PR/0569 PR-0570.png|Earth Dreamer - PR/0570 PR-0571.png|Castanet Donkey - PR/0571 PR-0572.png|Watering Elephant - PR/0572 PR-0573.png|Lotus Musketeer, Liana - PR/0573 PR-0574.png|Maiden of Daybreak - PR/0574 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0575.png|Knight of Dedication, Jeanne - PR/0575 PR-0576.png|Dragwizard, Uscias - PR/0576 PR-0577.png|Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus - PR/0577 PR-0578.png|Collision Dragon, Charging Pachycephalo - PR/0578 PR-0579.png|Stealth Rogue of Concealment, Tanba - PR/0579 PR-0580.png|Extreme Battler, Sever-temper - PR/0580 PR-0581.png|Sprinkling Water Maiden, Starsha - PR/0581 PR-0582.png|Tapering Beaver - PR/0582 PR-0583.png|Sage of Plans, Mail - PR/0583 PR-0584.png|Knight of Blue Flash, Adolf - PR/0584 PR-0585.png|Raychell - PR/0585 PR-0586.png|Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver - PR/0586 PR-0587.png|Aisai-chan 2017 - PR/0587 PR-0588.png|Knight of Heavy Strike, Dibatere - PR/0588 PR-0589.png|New Style Blaster, Llew - PR/0589 "Cardfight!! Vanguard ~Virtual Stage~ Link Joker" Musical PR-0590.png|Role of Aichi Sendou, Shunya Ohira - PR/0590 PR-0591.png|Role of Toshiki Kai, Kento - PR/0591 PR-0592.png|Role of Misaki Tokura, Ami Noujou (Nogizaka46) - PR/0592 PR-0593.png|Role of Kamui Katsuragi, Shinta Souma - PR/0593 PR-0594.png|Role of Taishi Miwa, Mashu Ishiwatari - PR/0594 PR-0595.png|Role of Asaka Narumi, Konona Shiba - PR/0595 PR-0596.png|Role of Tetsu Shinjou, Reiji Sakagaki - PR/0596 PR-0597.png|Role of Shin Nitta, Shuta Morishima - PR/0597 PR-0598.png|Role of Naoki Ishida, Daiki Sagawa - PR/0598 PR-0599.png|Role of Shingo Komoi, Mashiro Sano - PR/0599 PR-0600.png|Role of Takuto Tatsunagi, Kaisei Kamimura - PR/0600 PR-0601.png|Role of Leon Soryu, Kiyohito Marume - PR/0601 PR-0602.png|Role of Jillian Chen, MIO - PR/0602 PR-0603.png|Role of Sharlene Chen, YAE - PR/0603 PR-0604.png|Role of Ren Suzugamori, Toshiyuki Someya - PR/0604 PR-0605.png|Role of Kourin Tatsunagi, Suzuko Mimori - PR/0605 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0606.png|Pleasure Stride, Suzuko Mimori - PR/0606 PR-0607.png|Pleasure Stride, Sora Tokui - PR/0607 PR-0608.png|Pleasure Stride, Mikoi Sasaki - PR/0608 PR-0609.png|Pleasure Stride, Izumi Kitta - PR/0609 PR-0610.png|Widegal - PR/0610 PR-0611.png|Lizard Soldier, Conroe - PR/0611 PR-0612.png|Milla Jovovich - PR/0612 PR-0613.png|Kazuchika Okada - PR/0613 Parallels Critical Trigger Pack vol.2 PR-0614.png|Arongal - PR/0614 PR-0615.png|Psychic Bird - PR/0615 PR-0616.png|Critical Hit Angel - PR/0616 PR-0617.png|Witch of Black Doves, Goewin - PR/0617 PR-0618.png|Flame of Victory - PR/0618 PR-0619.png|Battle Maiden, Kukurihime - PR/0619 PR-0620.png|Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa - PR/0620 PR-0621.png|Hardworking Stealth Rogue, Torasada - PR/0621 PR-0622.png|Black Cannon Tiger - PR/0622 PR-0623.png|Stealth Beast, Cat Devil - PR/0623 PR-0624.png|Malevolent Djinn - PR/0624 PR-0625.png|Red Lightning - PR/0625 PR-0626.png|Dimensional Robo, Daibattles - PR/0626 PR-0627.png|Star-vader, Paradigm Shift Dragon - PR/0627 PR-0628.png|Silence Joker - PR/0628 PR-0629.png|Dark Knight of Nightmareland - PR/0629 PR-0630.png|Poison Juggler - PR/0630 PR-0631.png|Anarchia Idea-drone - PR/0631 PR-0632.png|Rough Seas Banshee - PR/0632 PR-0633B.png|Duo Love Joker, Chulym - PR/0633B PR-0633W.png|Duo Love Joker, Chulym - PR/0633W PR-0634.png|Supersonic Sailor - PR/0634 PR-0635.png|Machining Firefly - PR/0635 PR-0636.png|Ruler Chameleon - PR/0636 PR-0637.png|Maiden of Zephyranthes - PR/0637 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0638.pngASteam Maiden, Melem - PR/0638 PR-0639.png|Stealth Dragon, Tenrei - PR/0639 PR-0640.png|Admired Sparkle, Spica - PR/0640 PR-0641.png|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura - PR/0641 PR-0642.png|Steam Scalar, Sin-magir - PR/0642 PR-0643.png|Laurel Knight, Sicilus - PR/0643 PR-0644.png|Abyssal Owl - PR/0644 PR-0645.png|Dawning Knight, Gorboduc - PR/0645 PR-0646.png|Steam Breath Dragon - PR/0646 PR-0647.png|Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini - PR/0647 PR-0648.png|Stealth Beast, Katarigitsune PR/0648 PR-0649.png|Sweetie Thirteen - PR/0649 PR-0650.png|Marine Athlete, Larraya - PR/0650 PR-0651.png|Battle Sister, Mont Blanc - PR/0651 PR-0652.png|Wingal Brave - PR/0652 PR-0653.png|Deimos Bear - PR/0653 PR-0654.png|??? - PR/0654 PR-0655.png|??? - PR/0655 PR-0656.png|Cherishing Knight, Branwen - PR/0656 PR-0657.png|Sacrifice Messiah - PR/0657 PR-0658.png|Tidal Assault - PR/0658 PR-0659.png|Pure Maiden, Katrina - PR/0659 PR-0660.png|Messianic Lord Blaster - PR/0660 PR-0661.png|Planetary Corpse King, Brandt - PR/0661 PR-0662.png|Time-seizing Gear Cat - PR/0662 PR-0663.png|Flame Chef, Dee - PR/0663 PR-0664.png|Messianic Lord Blaster - PR/0664 PR-0665.png|Planetary Corpse King, Brandt - PR/0665 PR-0666.png|Time-seizing Gear Cat - PR/0666 PR-0667.png|Flame Chef, Dee - PR/0667 Vanguard G Z Pack vol.1 PR-0668.png|Brisk Medical, Iruel - PR/0668 PR-0669.png|Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus - PR/0669 PR-0670.png|Lizard Soldier, Bellog - PR/0670 PR-0671.png|Star-vader, Mulepton - PR/0671 PR-0672.png|Blue Wave Soldier, Scope Sailor - PR/0672 PR-0673.png|Brilliant Honey - PR/0673 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0674.png|Neon Messiah Aurion - PR/0674 PR-0675.png|Isshiki Hiyori -Oborozukiyo- - PR/0675 PR-0676.png|Isshiki Hiyori -Jo no Ka- - PR/0676 PR-0677.png|Tokai Junji -Oborozukiyo- - PR/0677 PR-0678.png|Tokai Junji -Jo no Ka- - PR/0678 PR-0679.png|Kurosaki Mahiro -Oborozukiyo- - PR/0679 PR-0680.png|Kurosaki Mahiro -Jo no Ka- - PR/0680 PR-0681.png|Sakai Mitsuki -Oborozukiyo- - PR/0681 PR-0682.png|Sakai Mitsuki -Jo no Ka- - PR/0682 PR-0683.png|Kujo Takemasa -Oborozukiyo- - PR/0683 PR-0684.png|Kujo Takemasa -Jo no Ka- - PR/0684 PR-0685.png|Masquerade Master, Harri - PR/0685 PR-0686.png|Pirate King of the Roseate Twilight, Nightrose - PR/0686 PR-0687.png|Chronojet Dragon G - PR/0687 PR-0688.png|Knight of Trembling Prowess, Druis - PR/0688 Vanguard G Z Pack vol.2 PR-0689.png|Knight of Ambuscade, Redon - PR/0689 PR-0690.png|Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla - PR/0690 PR-0691.png|Stealth Beast, Musou Byakko - PR/0691 PR-0692.png|Esteemed Champion - PR/0692 PR-0693,png|Flying Librarian - PR/0693 PR-0694.png|Pulsar, Poppins Pony - PR/0694 Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0695.png|Enigman Calm - PR/0695 PR-0696.png|Dragsaver, Esras - PR/0696 PR-0697.png|Pulsar, Cruising Dragon - PR/0697 PR-0698.png|Chouchou, Serah - PR/0698 PR-0699.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandaider - PR/0699 PR-0700.png|Dragheart, Luard - PR/0700 PR-0701.png|Aisai-chan 2018 - PR/0701 PR-0702.png|Morning Timer - PR/0702 PR-0703.png|Imbrian Dragon - PR/0703 PR-0704.png|Chouchou, Parral - PR/0704 PR-0705.png|Chouchou, Arim - PR/0705 PR-0706.png|Chouchou, Nanane - PR/0706 PR-0707.png|Sou - PR/0707 PR-0708.png|Julia - PR/0708 PR-0709.png|Maurice - PR/0709 PR-0710.png|Mikage - PR/0710 PR-0711.png|Finn - PR/0711 PR-0712.png|Emma - PR/0712 PR-0713.png|Felicitate Taro - PR/0713 PR-0714.png|Nakanon - PR/0714 PR-0715.png|Fireworks Phoenix - PR/0715 PR-0716.png|Magical Yell, Nina - PR/0716 PR-0717.png|Dreaming Step, Shizuku - PR/0717 PR-0718.png|Steam Tamer, Arka - PR/0718 PR-0719.png|Steam Tamer, Arka - PR/0719 PR-0720.png|Air Element, Sebreeze - PR/0720 PR-0721.png|??? - PR/0721 PR-0722.png|Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu - PR/0722 PR-0723.png|??? - PR/0723 PR-0724.png|??? - PR/0724 PR-0725.png|Favored Pupil of Light and Dark, Llew - PR/0725 PR-0726.png|??? - PR/0726 PR-0727.png|Chrono Dran Z - PR/0727 PR-0728.png|Ranunculus of Phantasmic Blue, Ahsha - PR/0728 PR-0729.png|One who Proceeds Towards Daybreak, Scharhrot - PR/0729 PR-0730.png|Battle Sister, Florentine - PR/0730 PR-0731.png|??? - PR/0731 PR-0732.png|??? - PR/0732 PR-0733.png|??? - PR/0733 PR-0734.png|??? - PR/0734 PR-0735.png|??? - PR/0735 PR-0736.png|??? - PR/0736 PR-0737.png|Battle Sister, Polvoron - PR/0737 PR-0738.png|Fertility Eradicator, Youki - PR/0738 PR-0739.png|Hopping Balloon - PR/0739 PR-0740.png|Dewey the Ghostie - PR/0740 PR-0741.png|Poison Sickle Mutant Deity, Overwhelm - PR/0741 PR-0742.png|Great Villain, Dirty Picaro - PR/0742 PR-0743.png|Absolute Ruler, Gluttony Dogma - PR/0743 PR-0744.png|Chouchou, Amalia - PR/0744 PR-0745.png|Gift of Effort, Shandee - PR/0745 'English' Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0000EN.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0000EN PR-0001EN.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0001EN PR-0002EN.jpg|Wingal - PR/0002EN PR-0003EN.jpg|Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave - PR/0003EN PR-0004EN.jpg|Guardian of the Skies, Night Griffon - PR/0004EN PR-0005EN.jpg|Alfred Early - PR/0005EN PR-0006EN.jpg|Exile Dragon - PR/0006EN Cardfight Pack Vol.1 (ENG) PR-0007EN.jpg|Knight of Endurance, Lucan - PR/0007EN PR-0008EN.jpg|Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon - PR/0008EN PR-0009EN.jpg|King Seahorse - PR/0009EN Cardfight Pack Vol.2 (ENG) PR-0010EN.jpg|Holy Disaster Dragon - PR/0010EN PR-0011EN.jpg|Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade - PR/0011EN PR-0012EN.jpg|Knowledge Drunkard - PR/0012EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0013EN.jpg|Knight of the Steel Blade, Caradoc - PR/0013EN PR-0014EN.jpg|Dragonic Vanisher - PR/0014EN PR-0015EN.jpg|Sphere Magus - PR0015EN Cardfight Pack Vol.3 (ENG) PR-0016EN.jpg|High Dog Breeder, Seiran - PR/0016EN PR-0017EN.jpg|Battle Sister, Omelet - PR/0017EN PR-0018EN.jpg|Blackmane Witch - PR/0018EN PR-0019EN.jpg|Flirtatious Succubus - PR/0019EN PR-0020EN.jpg|Cycling Actor - PR/0020EN PR-0021EN.jpg|Beaker Holstein - PR/0021EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0022EN.jpg|Lion Mane Stallion - PR/0022EN PR-0023EN.jpg|Dragonic Waterfall - PR/0023EN PR-0024EN.jpg|Stamp Sea Otter - PR/0024EN PR-0025EN.jpg|The Dark Dictator - PR/0025EN PR-0026EN.jpg|Epitome of Knowledge, Silvest - PR/0026EN Cardfight Pack Vol.4 (ENG) PR-0027EN.jpg|Knight Squire, Allen - PR/0027EN PR-0028EN.jpg|Wyvern Strike, Plajuri - PR/028EN PR-0029EN.jpg|Triple Dark Armor - PR/0029EN PR-0030EN.jpg|Land Battle Support Type, Enigship - PR/0030EN PR-0031EN.jpg|No Life King, Death Anchor - PR/0031EN PR-0032EN.jpg|Dark Lord of Pale Moon - PR/0032EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0033EN.jpg|Darkside Pegasus - PR/0033EN PR-0034EN.jpg|Giro - PR/0034EN PR-0035EN.jpg|Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki - PR/0035EN PR-0036EN.jpg|Exculpate the Blaster - PR/0036EN Cardfight Pack Vol.5 (ENG) PR-0037EN.jpg|Flare Whip Dragon - PR/0037EN PR-0038EN.jpg|Red Magma - PR/0038EN PR-0039EN.jpg|Rumble Gun Dragon - PR/0039EN PR-0040EN.jpg|Medical Gunner, Hermieres - PR/0040EN PR-0041EN.jpg|Assault Dragon, Circular Spino - PR/0041EN PR-0042EN.jpg|Battle Siren, Neferli - PR/0042EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0043EN.jpg|Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat - PR/0043EN PR-0044EN.jpg|Crimson Lightning Dragon - PR/0044EN PR-0045EN.jpg|Cursed Lancer - PR/0045EN PR-0046EN.jpg|Blaster Blade - PR/0045EN PR-0047EN.JPG|Blaster Blade - PR/0045EN PR-0048EN.JPG|Pretty Celeb, Charlotte - PR/0048EN PR-0049EN.jpg|Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon - PR/0049EN Cardfight Pack Vol.6 (ENG) PR-0050EN.jpg|Cannon Fire Dragon, Sledge Ankylo - PR/0050EN PR-0051EN.jpg|Genie Soldat - PR/0051EN PR-0052EN.jpg|Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict - PR/0052EN PR-0053EN.jpg|Holy Edge Knight - PR/0053EN PR-0054EN.jpg|Stealth Fiend, Gashadokuro - PR/0054EN PR-0055EN.jpg|Earth Gunner - PR/0055EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0056EN.jpg|Purple Trapezist - PR/0056EN PR-0060EN.jpg|Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau - PR/0060EN PR-0061EN.jpg|Clay-doll Mechanic - PR/0061EN Cardfight Pack Vol.7 (ENG) PR-0062EN.jpg|Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu - PR/0062EN PR-0063EN.jpg|Knight of Afterglow, Gerard - PR/0063EN PR-0064EN.jpg|Red Pulse Dracokid - PR/0064EN PR-0065EN.jpg|Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon - PR/0065EN PR-0066EN.jpg|Machining Armor Beetle - PR/0066EN PR-0067EN.jpg|Battle Sister, Candy - PR/0067EN Separate Promo Cards Releases PR-0068EN.jpg|Wingal Liberator - PR/0068EN PR-0069EN.JPG|Creeping Dark Goat - PR/0069EN PR-0070EN (Sample).jpg|Shield Knight of the Clouds - PR/0070EN PR-0071EN (Sample).jpg|Graphite Cannon Dragon - PR/0071EN PR-0072EN.png|Existence Angel - PR/0072EN Cardfight Pack Vol.8 (ENG) PR-0073EN.png|Turbulence Dragon - PR/0073EN PR-0074EN.png|Dragon Dancer, Stormy - PR/0074EN PR-0075EN.png|Assault Sky Knight - PR/0075EN PR-0076EN.png|Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid - PR/0076EN PR-0077EN.png|Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon - PR/0077EN PR-0078EN.png|Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn - PR/0078EN Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0079EN.png|Knight of Entropy - PR/0079EN PR-0080EN.png|Pentagonal Magus - PR/0080EN PR-0081EN.png|Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett - PR/0081EN Cardfight Pack Vol.9 (ENG) PR-0082EN.png|Earnest Star-vader, Selenium - PR/0082EN PR-0083EN.png|Soft Tank Sloth - PR/0083EN PR-0084EN.png|Electrohm, Elia - PR/0084EN PR-0085EN.png|Tear Drop Marine General, Carlos - PR/0085EN PR-0086EN.png|Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia - PR/0086EN PR-0087EN.png|Jetraizer - PR/0087EN Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0088EN.png|Storm Bring Dragon - PR/0088EN PR-0089EN.png|Binary Star Twin Gunner - PR/0089EN PR-0090EN.png|Shine Spear Liberator, Reinet - PR/0090EN PR-0091EN.png|Strike Star-vader, Krypton - PR/0091EN PR-0092EN.png|Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon - PR/0092EN PR-0093EN.png|Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star - PR/0093EN PR-0094EN.png|Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon - PR/0094EN PR-0095EN.png|Opener of Dark Gates - PR/0095EN PR-0096EN.png|Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium - PR/0096EN PR-0097EN.png|CEO Amaterasu - PR/0097EN PR-0098EN.png|Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon - PR/0098EN PR-0099EN.png|Shining Lady - PR/0099EN PR-0100EN.png|Dragon Dancer, Arabella - PR/0100EN PR-0101EN.png|Chain Blast Dragon - PR/0101EN Lock Break Campaign PR-0102EN-A.png|Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon - PR/0102EN-A PR-0102EN-B.png|Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon - PR/0102EN-B PR-0103EN-A.png|Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo - PR/0103EN-A PR-0103EN-B.png|Mist Rain Knight, Bernardo - PR/0103EN-B PR-0104EN-A.png|Goddess of Law, Justitia - PR/0104EN-A PR-0104EN-B.png|Goddess of Law, Justitia - PR/0104EN-B PR-0105EN-A.png|Seal Dragon, Georgette - PR/0105EN-A PR-0105EN-B.png|Seal Dragon, Georgette - PR/0105EN-B PR-0106EN-A.png|Gravity Bolt Dragon - PR/0106EN-A PR-0106EN-B.png|Gravity Bolt Dragon - PR/0106EN-B PR-0107EN-A.png|Stealth Beast, Metamorfox - PR/0107EN-A PR-0107EN-B.png|Stealth Beast, Metamorfox - PR/0107EN-B Separate Promo Card Releases PR-108EN.png|Maiden of Venus Trap, Muse - PR/0108EN Cardfight Pack Vol.10 (ENG) PR-0109EN.png|Wisdom Keeper, Metis - PR/0109EN PR-0110EN.png|Indifferent Succubus - PR/0110EN PR-0111EN.png|Sword of Hope, Richard - PR/0111EN PR-0112EN.png|Thousand Name Wyvern Knight - PR/0112EN PR-0113EN.png|Papilugal - PR/0113EN PR-0114EN.png|Stealth Beast, Bandit Ape - PR/0114EN Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0115EN.png|Costume Idol, Alk - PR/0115EN PR-0116EN.png|Planet Idol, Pacifica - PR/0116EN PR-0117EN.png|Shangri-La Star, Coral - PR/0117EN PR-0118EN.png|Apprentice Idol, Karen - PR/0118EN PR-0119EN.png|Gust Blaster Dragon - PR/0119EN Cardfight Pack Vol.11 (ENG) PR-120EN.png|Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia - PR/0120EN PR-121EN.png|Awakening Liberator, Freed - PR/0121EN PR-122EN.png|Shadow Blaze Dragon - PR/0122EN PR-123EN.png|Egg Juggler - PR/0123EN PR-124EN.png|Undefeated Mutant, Avectro Zeus - PR/0124EN PR-0125EN-B.jpg|Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl - PR/0125EN-B PR-0125EN-W.jpg|Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl - PR/0125EN-W Bushiroad World Championship 2014 PR-0126EN.png|Knight of Extravagance, Toulouse - PR/0126EN PR-0127EN.png|Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon - PR/0127EN PR-0128EN.png|Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium - PR/0128EN Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0129EN.png|Twilight Regalia, Hesperis - PR/0129EN Legion Campaign PR-0130EN.png|Seeker, Light Saver Dragon - PR/0130EN PR-0131EN.png|Seeker, Light Blaze Dragon - PR/0131EN PR-0132EN.png|Holy Edge Celestial, Malchidael - PR/0132EN PR-0133EN.png|Dosage Celestial, Asmodel - PR/0133EN PR-0134EN.png|Onmyo Stealth Rogue, Seimei - PR/0134EN PR-0135EN.png|Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha - PR/0135EN PR-0136EN.png|Cracking Beast Tamer - PR/0136EN PR-0137EN.png|Barking Sky Tiger - PR/0137EN PR-0138EN.png|Machining Tarantula mk II - PR/0138EN PR-0139EN.png|Machining Hornet mk II - PR/0139EN PR-0140EN.png|Magic Scientist, Tester Fox - PR/0140EN PR-0141EN.png|Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox - PR/0141EN PR-0142EN.png|Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume - PR/0142EN PR-143EN.png|Rising Star, Trois - PR/0143EN PR-0144EN.png|King of Knights' Vanguard, Ezzell - PR/0144EN Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0145EN.png|Harmonics Messiah - PR/0145EN PR-0146EN.png|Psychic of Ash, Hadar - PR/0146EN PR-0147EN.png|Psychic of Dust, Izaya - PR/0147EN PR-0148EN.png|Battle Sister, Gelee - PR/0148EN PR-0149EN.png|Battle Sister, Pudding - PR/0149EN PR-0150EN.png|Dandelion Musketeer, Mirkka - PR/0150EN PR-0151EN.png|Extreme Leader, Raybird - PR/0151EN PR-0152EN.png|Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon - PR/0152EN Cardfight Pack Vol.12 (ENG) PR-0153EN.png|Knight of Reform, Ladinas - PR/0153EN PR-0154EN.png|Weather Girl, Ramune - PR/0154EN PR-0155EN.png|Stealth Beast, Tobihiko - PR/0155EN PR-0156EN.png|Brawler, Earthcrack Dragon - PR/0156EN PR-0157EN.png|Clipping Deletor, Evo - PR/0157EN PR-0158EN.png|King Serpent - PR/0158EN Legion Campaign PR-0159EN.png|Duo Falling Heart, Victoria - PR/0159EN PR-0160EN.png|Duo Falling Heart, Quancy - PR/0160EN PR-0161EN.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Mandoracongo - PR/0161EN PR-0162EN.png|Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo - PR/0162EN PR-0163EN.png|True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser - PR/0163EN PR-0164EN.png|Amon's Leader, Astaroth - PR/0164EN Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0165EN.png|Heat Elemental, Magum - PR/0165EN PR-0166EN.png|Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain - PR/0166EN PR-0167EN.png|Jewel Knight, Swordmy - PR/0167EN PR-0168EN.png|Laurel Knight, Sicilus - PR/0168EN PR-0169EN.png|Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo - PR/0169EN PR-0170EN.png|Lava Flow Dragon - PR/0170EN PR-0171EN.png|Extreme Battler, Arashid - PR/0171EN PR-0172EN.png|Steam Breath Dragon - PR/0172EN PR-0173EN.png|Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini - PR/0173EN Cardfight Pack Vol.13 (ENG) PR-0174EN.png|Sanctuary Guard Guarantee - PR/0174EN PR-0175EN.png|Magical Gambler - PR/0175EN PR-0176EN.png|Steam Fighter, Mesh-he - PR/0176EN PR-0177EN.png|Hydro Lance, Tzanis - PR/0177EN PR-0178EN.png|Label Pangolin - PR/0178EN PR-0179EN.png|Sour Slicer - PR/0179EN Seperate Promo Card Releases PR-0180EN.png|Onmyo Regalia, Nega-keiopojisis - PR/0180EN PR-0181EN.png|Battle Sister, Taffy - PR/0181EN PR-0182EN.png|Maiden of Flower Screen - PR/0182EN PR-0183EN.png|Snow Element, Blizza - PR/0183EN PR-0184EN.png|Super Cosmic Hero, X-rogue - PR/0184EN PR-0185EN.png|Great Sage of Contradiction, Jirron - PR/0185EN PR-0186EN.png|Knight of Sincerity - PR/0186EN PR-0187EN.png|Fast Chase Golden Knight, Cambell - PR/0187EN PR-0188EN.png|Desert Gunner, Shoran - PR/0188EN PR-0189EN.png|Divergence Dragon - PR/0189EN PR-0190EN.png|Couple Dagger Sailor - PR/0190EN PR-0191EN.png|Pansy Musketeer, Sylvia - PR/0191EN PR-0192EN.png|Taping Cat - PR/0192EN PR-0193EN.png|Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter - PR/0193EN PR-0194EN.png|Sabmyu - PR/0194EN PR-0195EN.png|Decipherer of Prohibited Books - PR/0195EN PR-0196EN.png|Fhamgal - PR/0196EN PR-0197EN.png|Lizard Soldier, Bellog - PR/0197EN PR-0198EN.png|Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver - PR/0198EN PR-0199EN.png|Dark Metal Chameleon - PR/0199EN PR-0200EN.png|Flying Librarian - PR/0200EN Cardfight Pack Vol.14 (ENG) PR-0201EN.png|Coolgal - PR/0201EN PR-0202EN.png|Knight of Solemnity, Balberith - PR/0202EN PR-0203EN.png|Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud - PR/0203EN PR-0204EN.png|Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka - PR/0204EN PR-0205EN.png|Blast Monk of the Thundering Foot - PR/0205EN PR-0206EN.png|Visionary Gemini - PR/0206EN Seperate Promo Card Releases PR-0207EN.png|Steam Soldier, Alu - PR/0207EN PR-0208EN.png|Magical Yell, Nina - PR/0208EN PR-0209EN.png|Lady Battler of the White Dwarf - PR/0209EN PR-0210EN.png|Fiercebau - PR/0210EN PR-0211EN.png|Dream Team, Madre - PR/0211EN PR-0212EN.png|Costume Idol, Alk - PR/0212EN PR-0213EN.png|Shangri-La Star, Coral - PR/0213EN PR-0214EN.png|Top Idol, Riviere - PR/0214EN PR-0215EN.png|Planet Idol, Pacifica - PR/0215EN PR-0216EN.png|Velvet Voice, Raindear - PR/0216EN PR-0217EN.png|Dream Team, Dios - PR/0217EN PR-0218EN.png|Eternal Memory, Lorens - PR/0218EN PR-0219EN.png|Mirage Sign, Urmia - PR/0219EN PR-0220EN.png|Medical Bomber Nurse - PR/0220EN PR-0221EN.png|Deity of Smithing, Hephaestus - PR/0221EN PR-0222EN.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandranger - PR/0222EN PR-0223EN.png|Brasschain Dragon - PR/0223EN PR-0224EN.png|Maiden of Flower Pistol - PR/0224EN PR-0225EN.png|Brillian Blister - PR/0225EN PR-0226EN.png|Maiden of Delphinium - PR/0226EN PR-0227EN.png|Light Elemental, Sunny - PR/0227EN PR-0228EN.png|Mikazuki Munechika - PR/0228EN PR-0229EN.png|Waving Deletor, Greidhol - PR/0229EN PR-0230EN.png|Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle - PR/0230EN PR-0231EN.png|Nightmare Doll, Juliet - PR/0231EN PR-0232EN.png|Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel - PR/0232EN PR-0233EN.png|Steam Fighter, Galumu - PR/0233EN PR-0234EN.png|Lady Searcher of Planetary Minerals - PR/0234EN PR-0235EN.png|Daydream Tone, Arny - PR/0235EN PR-0236EN.png|Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia - PR/0236EN PR-0237EN.png|Eradicator, Unruly Dragon - PR/0237EN PR-0238EN.png|Star-vader, Mulepton - PR/0238EN PR-0239EN.png|Cheer Girl, Lucy - PR/0239EN PR-0240EN.png|Stealth Rogue of Running Off, Ichinose - PR/0240EN PR-0241EN.png|Savage Foxy - PR/0241EN PR-0242EN.png|Sea Rumble Banshee - PR/0242EN PR-0243EN.png|Devildom Chemist - PR/0243EN PR-0244EN.png|Maiden of Sweet Berry - PR/0244EN PR-0245EN.png|Battle Sister, Pannacotta - PR/0245EN PR-0246EN.png|Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" - PR/0246EN PR-0247EN.png|Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon - PR/0247EN PR-0248EN.png|Golden Dragon, Rising Shine Dragon - PR/0248EN PR-0249EN.png|Coolgal - PR/0249EN PR-0250EN.png|Medical Bomber Nurse - PR/0250EN PR-0251EN.png|Dragonic Burnout - PR/0251EN PR-0252EN.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandlady - PR/0252EN PR-0253EN.png|Eccentric Dissector - PR/0253EN PR-0254EN.png|Tick-away Dragon - PR/0254EN PR-0255EN.png|Light Element, Agleam - PR/0255EN PR-0256EN.png|Dragon Dancer, Karin - PR/0256EN PR-0257EN.png|Chocolatier, Ronne - PR/0257EN PR-0258EN.png|Knight of Morning Sun, Edadus - PR/0258EN PR-0259EN.png|Wonder Frill, Nanoka - PR/0259EN PR-0260EN.png|Duo Absolute Sister, Meer - PR/0260EN PR-0261EN.png|Dreaming Step, Shizuku - PR/0261EN PR-0262EN.png|Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia - PR/0262EN PR-0263EN.png|Soniccgal - PR/0263EN PR-0264EN.png|Endless Flare Dragon - PR/0264EN PR-0265EN.png|Research Student, Muflin - PR/0265EN PR-0266EN.png|Battle Maiden, Medusa - PR/0266EN PR-0267EN.png|Lady Attacker of Vacuum Collapse - PR/0267EN PR-0268EN.png|Furyminute Dragon - PR/0268EN PR-0269EN.png|Thunder Elemental, Gororo - PR/0269EN PR-0270EN.png|Quick-accel Dragon - PR/0270EN PR-0271EN.png|Dragwizard, Cian - PR/0271EN PR-0272EN.png|Blaster Dark - PR/0272EN PR-0273EN.png|Knight of Red Flash, Ferdiad - PR/0273EN PR-0274EN.png|Battle Siren, Pantea - PR/0274EN PR-0275EN.png|Catharsis Vivid - PR/0275EN PR-0276EN.png|Demonic Sword Pirate, Dianne - PR/0276EN PR-0277EN.png|Blazebau - PR/0277EN PR-0278EN.png|Black Mixer, Hiniel - PR/0278EN PR-0279EN.png|Blaster Blade Spirit - PR/0279EN PR-0280EN.png|Knight of Reform, Pir - PR/0280EN PR-0281EN.png|Hope Keeper - PR/0281EN PR-0282EN.png|Upstream Dragon - PR/0282EN PR-0283EN.png|Glimmer Breath Dragon - PR/0283EN PR-0284EN.png|Steam Scara, Gigi - PR/0284EN PR-0285EN.png|Lily of the Valley Musketeer, Kaivant - PR/0285EN PR-0286EN.png|Ideal Maiden, Thuria - PR/0286EN PR-0287EN.png|Cherry Blossom Blizzard Maiden, Lilga - PR/0287EN PR-0288EN.png|Metapulsar, Altered Dragon - PR/0288EN PR-0289EN.png|Flourishing Trade, Ebisu - PR/0289EN PR-0290EN.png|Black Call, Nakir - PR/0290EN PR-0291EN.png|Dawning Knight, Gorboduc - PR/0291EN PR-0292EN.png|Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka - PR/0292EN PR-0293EN.png|Prism Bird - PR/0293EN PR-0294EN.png|Talent of Perseverance, Shandee - PR/0294EN PR-0295EN.png|Succubus of Pure Love - PR/0295EN PR-0296EN.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandrope - PR/0296EN PR-0297EN.png|Mighty Bolt Dragoon - PR/0297EN PR-0298EN.png|Black Call, Nakir - PR/0298EN PR-0299EN.png|Dawning Knight, Gorboduc - PR/0299EN PR-0300EN.png|Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka - PR/0300EN PR-0301EN.png|Prism Bird - PR/0301EN PR-0302EN.png|Talent of Perseverance, Shandee - PR/0302EN PR-0303EN.png|Succubus of Pure Love - PR/0303EN PR-0304EN.png|Cosmic Hero, Grandrope - PR/0304EN PR-0305EN.png|Mighty Bolt Dragoon - PR/0305EN PR-0306EN.png|Pulsar Tamer, Eriba - PR/0306EN PR-0307EN.png|??? - PR/0307EN PR-0308EN.png|Majesty Lord Blaster - PR/0308EN PR-0309EN.png|Deimos Bear - PR/0309EN PR-0310EN.png|Blue Wave Soldier, Scope Sailor - PR/0310EN PR-0311EN.png|Knight of Trembling Prowess, Druis - PR/0311EN PR-0312EN.png|Neon Messiah Aurion - PR/0312EN PR-0313EN.png|??? - PR/0313EN PR-0314EN.png|??? - PR/0314EN PR-0315EN.png|??? - PR/0315EN PR-0316EN.png|??? - PR/0316EN PR-0317EN.png|??? - PR/0317EN PR-0318EN.png|??? - PR/0318EN PR-0319EN.png|??? - PR/0319EN PR-0320EN.png|??? - PR/0320EN PR-0321EN.png|??? - PR/0321EN PR-0322EN.png|??? - PR/0322EN PR-0323EN.png|??? - PR/0323EN PR-0324EN.png|??? - PR/0324EN PR-0325EN.png|??? - PR/0325EN PR-0326EN.png|??? - PR/0326EN PR-0327EN.png|??? - PR/0327EN PR-0328EN.png|??? - PR/0328EN PR-0329EN.png|??? - PR/0329EN PR-0330EN.png|??? - PR/0330EN PR-0331EN.png|??? - PR/0331EN PR-0332EN.png|??? - PR/0332EN PR-0333EN.png|??? - PR/0333EN PR-0334EN.png|??? - PR/0334EN PR-0335EN.png|??? - PR/0335EN PR-0336EN.png|??? - PR/0336EN PR-0337EN.png|??? - PR/0337EN PR-0338EN.png|Dragwizard, Uscias - PR/0338EN PR-0339EN.png|Extreme Battler, Sever-temper - PR/0339EN PR-0340EN.png|Collision Dragon, Charging Pachycephalo - PR/0340EN PR-0341EN.png|Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus - PR/0341EN Parallels Critical Trigger Pack PR-0342EN.png|Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger - PR/0342EN PR-0343EN.png|Battle Sister, Ginger - PR/0343EN PR-0344EN.png|Hot Shot Celestial, Samyaza - PR/0344EN PR-0345EN.png|Revenger, Air Raid Dragon - PR/0345EN PR-0346EN.png|Liberator of Hope, Epona - PR/0346EN PR-0347EN.png|Regalia of Far-sight, Clear Angel - PR/0347EN PR-0348EN.png|Seal Dragon, Biella - PR/0348EN PR-0349EN.png|Stealth Beast, Tobihiko - PR/0349EN PR-0350EN.png|Ancient Dragon Flame Maiden - PR/0350EN PR-0351EN.png|Fox Tamer, Izuna - PR/0351EN PR-0352EN.png|Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle - PR/0352EN PR-0353EN.png|Minimum Raizer - PR/0353EN PR-0354EN.png|Dimensional Robo, Daiwolf - PR/0354EN PR-0355EN.png|Star-vader, Weiss Soldat - PR/0355EN PR-0356EN.png|Sonic Breaker - PR/0356EN PR-0357EN.png|Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand - PR/0357EN PR-0358EN.png|Silver Thorn, Barking Dragon - PR/0358EN PR-0359EN.png|Steam Scara, Ka-lanma - PR/0359EN PR-0360EN.png|Jimmy the Ghostie - PR/0360EN PR-0361EN-B.png|Duo Pride Crown, Madeira - PR/0361EN-B PR-0361EN-W.png|Duo Pride Crown, Madeira - PR/0361EN-W PR-0362EN.png|Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper - PR/0362EN PR-0363EN.png|Machining Scorpion - PR/0363EN PR-0364EN.png|Holder Hedgehog - PR/0364EN PR-0365EN.png|Night Queen Musketeer, Daniel - PR/0365EN PR-0366EN.png|Thunder Elemental, Gororo - PR/0366EN Separate Promo Card Releases PR-0367EN.png|Swordsman of Light, Ahmes - PR/0367EN PR-0368EN.png|Mysterious Creator - PR/0368EN PR-0369EN.png|Holy Dragon, Religious Soul Saver - PR/0369EN PR-0370EN-A.png|Summer Days at Grand Fest, Try 3 - PR/0370EN-A PR-0370EN-B.png|Summer Days at Grand Fest, Try 3 - PR/0370EN-B PR-0371EN.png|Stealth Rogue of Concealment, Tanba - PR/0371EN PR-0372EN.png|Lady Skylark - PR/0372EN PR-0373EN.png|Zombie Whale of the Ocean Depths - PR/0373EN PR-0374EN.png|Admired Sparkle, Spica - PR/0374EN PR-0375EN.png|Sage of Plans, Mail - PR/0375EN PR-0376EN.png|Slapstick Worker - PR/0376EN PR-0377EN.png|Blaster Blade - PR/0377EN PR-0378EN.png|School Etoile, Olyvia - PR/0378EN PR-0379EN.png|Friend of the Sun, Marlkka - PR/0379EN PR-0380EN.png|Superb New Student, Shizuku - PR/0380EN PR-0381EN.png|Wall Ravage Dragon - PR/0381EN PR-0382EN.png|Sweetie Thirteen - PR/0382EN PR-0383EN.png|Stealth Beast, Higanguma - PR/0383EN PR-0384EN.png|Gang Assault Dragon - PR/0384EN PR-0385EN.png|Battle Sister, Mont Blanc - PR/0385EN PR-0386EN.png|Brisk Medical, Iruel - PR/0386EN PR-0387EN.png|Knight of Spring Sun, Conanus - PR/0387EN PR-0388EN.png|Lizard Soldier, Bellog - PR/0388EN PR-0389EN.png|Star-vader, Mulepton - PR/0389EN PR-0390EN.png|??? - PR/0390EN PR-0391EN.png|??? - PR/0391EN PR-0392EN.png|??? - PR/0392EN PR-0393EN.png|??? - PR/0393EN PR-0394EN.png|??? - PR/0394EN PR-0395EN.png|??? - PR/0395EN PR-0396EN.png|??? - PR/0396EN PR-0397EN.png|??? - PR/0397EN PR-0398EN.png|Kelpie Rider, Nikki - PR/0399EN PR-0399EN.png|??? - PR/0399EN PR-0400EN.png|??? - PR/0400EN PR-0401EN.png|??? - PR/0401EN PR-0402EN.png|??? - PR/0402EN PR-0403EN.png|??? - PR/0403EN PR-0404EN.png|??? - PR/0404EN PR-0405EN.png|??? - PR/0405EN PR-0406EN.png|Brilliant Honey - PR/0406EN PR-0407EN.png|??? - PR/0407EN PR-0408EN.png|Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia - PR/0408EN PR-0409EN.png|Tapering Beaver - PR/0409EN PR-0410EN.png|??? - PR/0410EN PR-0411EN.png|??? - PR/0411EN PR-0412EN.png|Blaster Blade Burst - PR/0412EN 'Thai' Separate Promo Card Releases T-PR-001TH.png|T-PR/001TH Classical Folk Dancer T-PR-002TH.png|T-PR/002TH Happy Children's Day T-PR-003TH.png|T-PR/003TH Great Grand Deity of Cosmos T-PR-004TH.png|T-PR/004TH Songkran Maiden T-PR-005TH.png|T-PR/005TH T-PR-006TH.png|T-PR/006TH Sumo Mask T-PR-007TH.png|T-PR/007TH Durian Mask T-PR-008TH.png|T-PR/008TH Durian Mask T-PR-009TH.png|T-PR/009TH White Mage, Albino Crow Mask T-PR-010TH.png|T-PR/010TH Durian Mask "The Fighter" T-PR-011TH.png|T-PR/011TH Sumo Mask "The Fighter" T-PR-012TH.png|T-PR/012TH Apple Mask SD T-PR-013TH.png|T-PR/013TH Green Tea Worm Mask SD T-PR-014TH.png|T-PR/014TH T-PR-015TH.png|T-PR/015TH T-PR-016TH.png|T-PR/016TH Loris Mask T-PR-017TH.png|T-PR/017TH Red Crow Mask T-PR-018TH.png|T-PR/018TH Apple Mask T-PR-019TH.png|T-PR/019TH Green Tea Worm Mask T-PR-020TH.png|T-PR/020TH Doll Mask with Multiple Personality T-PR-021TH.png|T-PR/021TH Beautiful Diamond Crown Mask T-PR-022TH.png|T-PR/022TH Cherry Blossom Mask Who Loves Novelty Other BT03-020-PR.jpg|Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha - BT03/020 (PR) TD05-003-PR.jpg|Battlefield Storm, Sagramore - TD05/003 (PR) TD06-008-PR.jpg|Red River Dragoon - TD06/008 (PR) BT13-035-PR.png|Earnest Star-vader, Selenium - BT13/035 (PR) BT13-081-PR.png|Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium - BT13/081 (PR) BT14-029-PR.jpg|Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari - BT14/029 (PR) Eternal Wing.jpg|Eternal Wing 8e794c3f.jpg|Takugal Category:Gallery Category:Cards